Argumento cosmológico Kalam/Bibliografia
Referências :The Kalam Cosmological Argument: Bibliography * Craig, William Lane. The Kalam Cosmological Argument, 1979. * Craig, William Lane. “Wallace Matson and the Crude Cosmological Argument” in Australasian Journal of Philosophy 57, 1979. * Craig, William Lane. “Whitrow and Popper on the Impossibility of an Infinite Past” in British Journal for the Philosophy of Science 30:2, 1979. * Rucker, Rudy. “The actual infinite” in Speculations in Science and Technology 3, 1980. * Craig, William Lane. “The Finitude of the Past” in Aletheia 2, 1981. * Mackie, J.L. “Cosmological Arguments” in The Miracle of Theism, 1982. * Craig, William Lane. “Professor Mackie and the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Religious Studies 20, 1985. * Craig, William Lane. “God, Creation, and Mr. Davies” in Brit. J. Phil. Sci. 37, 1986. * Smith, Quentin. “Infinity and the Past” in Phil. Sci. 54, 3, 1987. * Eells, Ellery. “Quentin Smith on Infinity and the past” in Phil. Sci. 55, 3, 1988. * Smith, Quentin. “The Uncaused Beginning of the Universe” in Phil. of Science 55, 1, 1988. * Martin, Michael. “Craig’s Defense of the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Atheism: A Philosophical Justification, 1989. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “The Pseudo-Problem of Creation in Physical Cosmology” in Phil. Sci. 56, 3, 1989. * Craig, William Lane. “‘What Place Then For A Creator?’: Hawking On God And Creation” in Brit. J. Phil. Sci. 41, 1990. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “The Pseudo-Problem Of Creation In Physical Cosmology” in Physical Cosmology And Philosophy, 1990. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “Psuedo-Creation of the Big Bang” in Nature, 1990. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “Creation As A Pseudo-Explanation In Current Physical Cosmology” in Erkenntnis 35, 1991. * Craig, William Lane. “The Existence of God and the Beginning of the Universe” in Truth: A Journal of Modern Thought 3, 1991. * Craig, William Lane. “Theism and Big Bang Cosmology” in Australasian J. of Phil. 69, 4, 1991. * Craig, William Lane. “Time and Infinity” in International Philosophical Quarterly 31:4, 1991. * Drees, William. “Quantum Cosmologies and the Beginning” in Zygon 26, 3, 1991. * Oppy, Graham. “Craig, Mackie, and the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Religious Studies 27, 1991. * Smith, Quentin. “Atheism, Theism and Big Bang Cosmology” in Australasian J. of Phil. 69, 1, 1991. * Craig, William Lane. “The Kalam Cosmological Argument and the Hypothesis of a Quiescent Universe” in Faith and Philosophy 8:1, 1991. * Craig, William Lane. “Theism and Big Bang Cosmology” in Australasian Journal of Philosophy, 1991. * Craig, William Lane. “The Origin And Creation Of The Universe: A Reply To Adolf Grünbaum” in Brit. J. Phil. Sci 43, 1992. * Smith, Quentin. “A Big Bang Cosmological Argument For God’s Nonexistence” in Faith and Philosophy 9, 2, 1992. * Craig, William Lane. “God and the Initial Cosmological Singularity: A Reply to Quentin Smith” in Faith and Philosophy 9, 1992. * Narlikar, J. “The Concepts of ‘Beginning’ and ‘Creation’ in Cosmology” in Phil. Sci. 59, 1992. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “Narlikar’s “Creation” of the Big Bang Universe Was a Mere Origination” in Phil. Sci. 60, 4, 1993. * Craig, William Lane & Smith, Quentin. Theism, Atheism, and Big Bang Cosmology, 1993. * Craig, William Lane. “The Caused Beginning of the Universe: a Response to Quentin Smith” in Brit. J. Phil. Sci. 44, 4, 1993. * Craig, William Lane. “Graham Oppy On The Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Sophia 32, 1993. * Craig, William Lane. “Smith on the Finitude of the Past” in International Philosophical Quarterly 33:2, 1993. * Smith, Quentin. “Can Everything Come to Be Without a Cause?” in Dialogue: Canadian Philosophial Review 33, 1994. * Smith, Quentin. “Did the Big Bang Have a Cause?” in Brit. J. Phil. Sci. 45, 2, 1994. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “Some Comments on William Craig’s ‘Creation and Big Bang Cosmology’” in Philosophia Naturalis 31, 2, 1994. * Smith, Quentin. “Stephen Hawking’s Cosmology and Theism” in Analysis 54, 4, 1994. * Craig, William Lane. “Professor Grunbaum on Creation” in Erkenntnis 40:3, 1994. * Craig, William Lane. “Creation and Big Bang Cosmology” in Philosophia Naturalis 31, 1994. * Smith, Quentin. “Internal and External Causal Explanations of the Universe” in Philosophical Studies 79, 1995. * Oppy, Graham. “Reply To Professor Craig” in Sophia 34, 1995. * Oppy, Graham. “Professor William Craig’s Criticisms Of Critiques Of Kalam Cosmological Arguments By Paul Davies, Stephen Hawking, And Adolf Grunbaum” in Faith and Philosophy 12, 1995. * Oppy, Graham. “Inverse Operations With Transfinite Numbers And The Kalam Cosmological Argument” in International Philosophical Quarterly 35, 1995. * Davis, Richard. “Time, Infinity, and the Creation of the Universe” in Auslegung 21, 1996. * Smith, Quentin. “Causation and the Logical Impossibility of a Divine Cause” in Philosophical Topics 21, 1996. * Byl, John. “On the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Facets of Faith and Science 4, 1996. * Le Poidevin, Robin. “Must the Universe have a Cause?” in Arguing for Atheism, 1996. * Le poidevin, Robin. “Could the Universe have an Explanation?” in Arguing for Atheism, 1996. * Smith, Quentin. “Simplicity and Why the Universe Exists” in Philosophy 71, 1997. * Koons, Robert. “A New Look at the Cosmological Argument” in American Philosophical Quarterly, 1997. * Craig, William Lane. “In Defense of the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Faith and Philosophy 14:2, 1997. * Draper, Paul. “The Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Studies in Philosophy of Religion, 1997. * Still, James. “Eternity and Time in William Lane Craig’s Kalam Cosmological Argument” at Internet Infidels, 1997. * Laraudogoitia, Jon. “Infinity Machines and Creation Ex Nihilo” in Synthese 115, 2, 1998. * Draper, Paul. “A Critique of the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Philosophy of Religion: An Anthology (3rd and 4th editions), 1998. * Smith, Quentin. “Why Steven Hawking’s Cosmology Precludes a Creator” in Philo 1, 1, 1998. * Guthrie, Shandon. “The Beginning of the Universe was Caused by God: A Response to Taner Edis”, 1998. * Dever, Josh. “Worlds Apart: On the possibility of An Actual Infinity” in The Taiwanese Journal For Philosophy and History of Science, 10, 1998. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “Theological Misinterpretations of Current Physical Cosmology” in Philo 1, 1, 1998. * Craig, William Lane. “A Swift and Simple Refutation of the Kalam Cosmological Argument?” in Religious Studies 35, 1999. * Oderberg, David. “Adolf Grünbaum and the Beginning of the Universe” in Philosophia Naturalis, 1999. * Sotnak, Eric. “The Kalam Cosmological Argument and the Possibility of an Actually Infinite Future” in Philo, 2, 2, 1999. * Morriston, Wes. “Must the Past Have a Beginning?” in Philo 2, 1999. * Morriston, Wes. “Must the Beginning of the Universe Have a Personal Cause?” in Faith and Philosophy 17, 2000. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “A new critique of theological interpretations of physical cosmology” in Brit. J. Phil. Sci., 2000. * Vallicella, William. “Could the Universe Cause itself to Exist?” in Philosophy, 2000. * Nakhnikian, George. “Quantum Cosmology, Theistic Philosophical Cosmology, and the Existence Question” in Philo 3, 1, 2000. * Smith, Quentin. “Concerning the Metaphysical Necessity of the Universe Beginning Uncaused: A Reply to George Nakhnikian” in Philo 3, 2, 2000. * Craig, William Lane. “Prof. Grünbaum on the ‘Normalcy of Nothingness’ in the Leibnizian and Kalam Cosmological Arguments” in Brit. J. Phil. Sci. 51, 2001. * Oderberg, David. “The Kalam Cosmological Argument Neither Bloodied nor Bowed: A Response to Graham Oppy” in Philosophia Christi, 2001. * Oppy, Graham. “Time, Successive Addition, and the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Philosophia Christi, 3, 2002. * Oppy, Graham. “Arguing About the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Philo, 5, 2002. * Oppy, Graham. “More than a Flesh Wound: Reply to Oderberg” in Ars Disputandi, 2, 2002. * Oppy, Graham. “The Tristram Shandy Paradox” in Philosophia Christi, 4, 2002. * Oderberg, David. “The Tristram Shandy Paradox: A Reply to Graham Oppy” in Philosophia Christi, 4, 2002. * Craig, William Lane. “Must the Beginning of the Universe Have a Personal Cause?: A Rejoinder” in Faith and Philosophy 19, 2002. * Oderberg, David. “Traversal of the Infinite, the ‘Big Bang’ and the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Philosophia Christi, 2002. * Guthrie, Shandon. “Theism and Contemporary Cosmology”, 2002. * Morriston, Wes. “A Critique of the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in God Matters, 2002. * Morriston, Wes. “Creation ex Nihilo and the Big Bang” in Philo 5, 2, 2002. * Morriston, Wes. “Causes and Beginnings in the Kalam Argument: Reply to Craig” in Faith and Philosophy 19, 2002. * Morriston, Wes. “Craig on the actual infinite” in Religious Studies 38, 2002. * Guminski, Arnold. “The Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Philo 5, 2, 2002. * Gustavo, Romero. “Causation, existence, and creation in space-times with non-trivial topology” in International Symposium on Astrophysics Research and on the Dialogue between Science and Religion, 2002. * Oppy, Graham. “From the Tristram Shandy Paradox to the Christmas Shandy Paradox: Reply to Oderberg” in Ars Disputandi, 3, 2003. * Eds. Craig & Flew & Wallace. Does God Exist, 2003. * Yandell, David. “Infinity and explanation, damnation and empiricism” in Does God Exist? (2003). * Morriston, Wes. “Must Metaphysical Time Have a Beginning?” in Faith and Philosophy 20, 2003. * Ostler, Blake. “Do Kalam Infinity Arguments Apply to an Infinite Past?” in The New Morman Challange, 2003. * Guminski, Arnold. “The Kalam Cosmological Argument Yet Again” at Internet Infidels, 2003. * Oderberg, David. “The Beginning of Existence” in International Philosophical Quarterly, 2003. * Moreland, J.P. “A response to a Platonistic and to a set-theoretic objection to the Kalam cosmological argument” in Religious Studies, 2003. * Craig, William Lane and Sinnott-Armstrong, Walter. God?, 2003. * Vaas, Rudiger. “Time Before Time” in Knowledge and Belief. Papers of the 26th International Wittgenstein Symposium, 2003. (longer, updated copy here) * Guminski, Arnold. “The Kalam Cosmological Argument as Amended” at Internet Infidels, 2004. * Copan, Paul & Craig, William Lane. Creation out of Nothing: A Biblical, Philosophical, and Scientific Exploration, 2004. * Tremblay, Francios. “Dr. Craig’s Unsupported Premise” at Talk Reason, 2004. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “The Poverty of Theistic Cosmology” in Brit. J. Phil. Sci. 55, 4, 2004. * Sobel, Howard J. “First Causes” in Logic and Theism, 2004. (revised version, responding to Craig, here) * DeWeese, Garrett & Rasmussen, Joshua. “Hume and the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in In Defense of Natural Theology, 2005. * Grunbaum, Adolf. “Theological Misinterpretations of Current Physical Cosmology” in Metaphysics: Classic and Contemporary Readings, 2005. * Kabay, Paul. “An infinite temporal regress is compatible with the Doctrine of Creatio Originans“ in Int. J. for Phil. of Religion, 2005. * Craig, William Lane. “J Howard Sobel on the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Canadian J. of Phil. 36, 4, 2006. * Smith, Quenin. “Kalam Cosmological Arguments for Atheism” in Cambridge Companion to Atheism, 2006. * Pitts, J. Brian. “Does the Big Bang Demystify Creation in the Finite Past?” (draft, 2006) * Oppy, Graham. Philosophical Perspectives on Infinity, 2006. * Oppy, Graham. “Craig and the Kalam Arguments” in Arguing About Gods, 2006. * Kabay, Paul. “Can God Satisfy a Bookworm? A Reassessment of the Concept of Infinity Presupposed by the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Philosophia Christi 8:2, 2006. * Nowacki, Mark. The Kalam Cosmological Argument for God, 2007. * Davey, Kevin & Mark Lippelmann. “Closed systems, explanations, and the cosmological argument” in International Journal for Philosophy of Religion, 2007. * Craig, William Lane. “Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Reasonable Faith, 3rd edition, 2008. * Pitts, J. Brian. “Why the Big Bang Singularity Does Not Help the Kalam Cosmological Argument for Theism” in Brit. J. Phil. Sci. 59, 4, 2008. * Roy, Tony. “What’s So Bad About Infinite Regress?” (draft, 2008) * Koons, Robert. “Epistemological Foundations for the Cosmological Argument” in Oxford Studies in the Philosophy of Religion, 2008. * Guminski, Arnold. “A Critical Examination of Mark R. Nowacki’s Novel Version of the Kalam Cosmological Argument” in Philosophia Christi, 2008. * Craig, William Lane & Sinclair, James D. “The Kalam Cosmological Argument” in The Blackwell Companion to Natural Theology, 2009. * Oppy, “Craig’s Kalam Cosmology” in Philo, 2009. * Allen, Jeffrey. “A Bug in William Lane Craig’s Kalam Cosmological Argument” at Internet Infidels, 2009. * Kabay, Paul. “Did God Begin to Exist Ex Nihilo?” in Forum Philosophicum 14:1, 2009. * Gratton, Claude. Infinite Regress Arguments, 2010. * Almond, Paul. “On Double Standards About Causes in Religious Apologetics,” 2010. * Craig, William Lane. “Reflections on Uncaused Beginnings,” 2010. * Morriston, Wes. “Beginningless Past, Endless Future, and the Actual Infinite,” 2010. * Almond, Paul. “Craig is using Hilbert’s Hotel as a flawed intuition pump.”